Oni
by xxxAriha
Summary: Every one from Sesshomaru's is and enemy. Where the heck are all his friends? Well, here's one


_"Sesshy!"_  
 _Yes, this was a dream. It had to be. For he had not heard that voice in so long that he was almost certain that it was a trap. The voice's owner bounded to him, taking his hands in hers, swinging them excitedly as she hummed. "I have something for you."_  
 _He knew this dream was merely a memory crawling its way into his mind. It was a result of the sea air he continued to smell even now. But even though he knew this, he could not help but wish that the green eyes looking at him were the real thing._  
 _"What?" he asked, unable to keep the impatience from his voice._  
 _He was young again in this dream, though he was by no means old. Still, he clutched the hands that had taken his, realizing that he couldn't feel them. It made sense, he remembered much but not such details. Those green eyes were mischievous as she pushed herself up on her toes, pressing her lips to his. Sesshomaru pulled away as fast as he could, summoning a laugh from the wicked lips that had previously been connected to his._  
 _"Oni!" he hissed._  
 _"Relax Sesshy. Its just something I saw some humans doing."_

* * *

He never truly rested. Not like humans. Not like Rin. He was always on alert, even when his eyes were closed. It was perhaps, in those moments of quiet when his young charge had fallen asleep, that he was hyper aware of the distant sound of waves lapping against the shore, of the mild scent of ocean in the air. Even at this distance, the taste of that ocean coated his lips. He was always so alert to the changing tides because those very tides had once given him something that he had once doubted he could ever live without. He had been wrong, of course, for he was just fine. But he could not quell the brief flare of emotion that tightened his chest. It was a sign of weakness and he was not weak. Still, he found himself rising, ignoring Ah-Un who lifted its head as well as Jaken who seemed curious as to where his lord was going. With even strides, Sesshomaru left his party, his even strides taking him to the shore. As he thought, there was nothing but the sand and surf. And as he listened to the sea crashing against the waves, he could not help the stray pang of loneliness that cut through him.

* * *

Deep beneath the waves, deeper than any mere mortal could venture, the dirt stirred as a tail rose from it. Quick as light, the tail propelled its possessor upwards. Just short of breaking through the surface, she was stopped.  
"Lady Oni!"  
The sigh that escaped the sea salt slick lips sent bubbles to the surface. A quick flip sent her back towards the depths and she swam towards the luminesant skin of her lady's maid, Natsuhana. "What now?" demanded Oni as soon as she drew closer. It was some sort of conspiracy. Every free second of her day, she headed for the surface and each time she drew close to her goal, Natsuhana or one of her ilk would stop her, blubbering on about some minor problem or another. She was fairly close to losing her mind. Natsuhana looked sheepish, her main focus having been retrieving her lady rather than coming up with some false excuse for needing her. Oni watched her maid with narrowed green slits, the eerie glow they took on in these dark depths adding to the sinister look on her face.  
"Your...your mother!" Natsuhana settled on.  
Oni's eyebrow twitched.  
"Natsuhana, you twit!" she hissed through gritted teeth. "Mother has gone far into the open sea. She will not be returning any time soon."  
"B-but," Natsuhana stuttered.  
Oni fought the urge to scream, forcing herself to be calm.  
"I leave the depths in the capable hands of my staff. Were it not for Mother's request, I would not be here now," Oni went on. "Do as you were assigned and do not bother me again."  
With a flick of her tail, she continued upwards before Natsuhana could stop her again.

* * *

The storm had been on the breeze. Sesshomaru peered out of the cave at the downpour, his eyes on the ocean. It was the nearest shelter he could find for his young charge. If not for her, he and Jaken would have pushed on. If they stopped at all. Rin let out a little snort as she shifted in her sleep, the sound magnified by the hollowness of the cave. The result was very much like the roar of a dragon. Sesshomaru shut his eyes, letting out a low sigh. Why his mind was so trapped in the past made no sense. It was here, in the here and now, that his mind should be. Or the future, to whatever incarnation Naraku threw his way. Because with every one he drew closer and closer to Naraku. And further away from his past. The thought came unbidden to his mind and he opened his eyes, the amber orbs returning to the downpour. It was then, as if something had guided him to do just that, that he saw the funnel rise from the water. A faint panic hit him as he realized that if the water funnel got to close, the force of it would send water into the very gave that his allies slept in. As soon as that thought entered his mind, the funnel broke apart with a gust of cold wind that stirred his hair. He barely flinched at the equally cold water that slapped against his face. No, such trivial matters would not distract him. Not after he caught that faint trace of demonic energy. It was unfamiliar and could have been anything from a stray demon to one of Naraku's abomination. Just as soon as it appeared, the energy was gone again, as if swallowed by the waves as they crashed down on each other. It did nothing to quell the demon lord's sense of danger and he did not hesitate, emerging from the cave into the storm.

* * *

Oni could not remember the last time she'd set foot on land. But she knew a demon's presence when she sensed it and she'd let the waves swallow her again only to have them deposit her further down the shore. Her tails was gone, a trick only the highest ranking of her kind could do, and she walked along the wet sand on shaky legs. She adapted fast though and soon she'd be as fast on land as she was beneath the waves. The chill in the air did nothing but further cool the water that clung in droplets to her naked skin. With a quick wave of her hand, she banished those droplets, many fading right into her skin while others simply rolled off until she was completely dry. A few more shaky steps and one embarrassing fall later, she had almost half the speed she was use to. Certain there would be no more tumbling, she began to run, a normal human pace at first and then she picked up speed, the wind tossing her tightly secured hair behind her as she ran, not caring who saw her as she ran, like a maniac, naked, through the night. A part of her mind, a rational part, chastised her. She needed weapons and armor for the land, not to be running in the nude across the land. As was her nature, she ignored that voice, preferring instead to do as she pleased.

* * *

Returning to his companions at dawn raised inquiries from both Jaken and Rin. Sesshomaru let them throw question upon question upon him, curiosity in one face and anxiety in another. Rin's lack of fear astounded him often. She had great faith that he would not allow harm to come to her. And Jaken. Sesshomaru allowed his face to relax as he let a small, somewhat tranquil smile crawl its way onto his face. The panic that leaked from the imp made it worth it. Sesshomaru turned away after that, confident that he'd ended the reign of questions. He did not wish for Jaken to know anymore of his past that was necessary. The demon that they saw, the one with an air of cruelty and indifference was the Sesshomaru he was now. He would not let them know of any time where he was anything but lest they expect other behavior from him. "Come," was all he said, leading them away. The sooner he was away from the sea air, the better. Too many memories were stirred up by the scent.

* * *

The tricklings of demonic energy let the priestess know she was not alone. Her brown eyes surveyed her surroundings but she could not pinpoint the location. Rising, she left her basket of herbs on the ground. For all her caution, the poor wench never saw it coming. Rather, she had only the barest moment to realize that a sweet melody had filled her ears, lulling her into a false sense of security before her body collapsed, her eyes able to see the demon as it, she, approached, still singing that sweet tune. Her blue hair was the color of the sea, her green eyes glowing a hypnotizing shade. And she was stark naked as she approached the fallen priestess with slow, easy steps. A smile crossed that face as she rested a finger against her lips.  
"Hush little priestess, I'm going to the village. But not to murder, abuse or pillage," she sang, even such a pathetic little lie keeping the priestess stationary.  
The demonness stepped over her.  
"Just going to get clothes, I'll be gone before anyone knows."


End file.
